


Splendor and Jeopardy

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Uhura meet after a close call with a Klingon vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendor and Jeopardy

After a close call with a Klingon vessel on the outer edges of the solar system, after all the lights were back on again and the systems were back on board, Uhura made her way down to the lower levels of engineering. On that deck, the light was dimmer and the shadows darker, the air smelling of nickel and chemicals Uhura couldn't identify.

The walkways were an intricate maze suspended high over the ground and crisscrossed with heavy shadows from the pipes overhead and steel support beams. Uhura's low heeled boots sounded with a metallic refrain as she followed a path ingrained in memory and habit.

The tightness of her fists at her sides betrayed the apprehension that led her there even as she kept her features neutral, didn't want to betray the misgivings she had. She turned a corner, entering into the low doorway of a short, dark hall lined with pipes like a web or like ivy. The lights spaced evenly on the low ceiling were darkened, the power routed elsewhere. Before she recognized the shadowed shape of a man in the darkness, his strong, square hand curled around her elbow, towing her near. She started, a shock running through her body as he pressed her lightly to the wall.

His warm, mint breath fanned on her cheek. "If I'm not glad to see you!" he exclaimed happily.

The tension fled Uhura's body and she found herself smiling. "Scotty!" she sighed.

"Ach, and who else would it be?" he demanded playfully. His grin was an imprint on the grainy darkness in Uhura's field of vision. His clothes were rough beneath the palms of her hands and against her legs where her dress cut high across her thighs.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to get grabbed!" she admonished him lightly. Without her notice, her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Just so long as you weren't meeting any shady customers in dark hallways."

She could hear his smile in his voice and she was gladdened to find him unexpectedly, gladdened by the steady, solid weight of his body pressed to hers. The gladness swept through her and in its wake, she realized how worried she'd been when they'd taken the hit and the lights had gone down. For three minutes, there'd been radio silence, Kirk's insistent calls to engineering in the background as she'd grasped the edge of her workspace and held her breath until she heard Scotty's voice ring out clearly on the comm.

"I was worried," she confessed suddenly.

It was easier when she couldn't see the painfully tender expression on his face, when all she had was the comforting pressure of his hands on her, an anchor holding her where she needed to be. There was a pause and she was embarrassed by the flush in her face, the choked emotion in her voice that came across too clearly.

"No need to worry," Scotty breathed against her cheek. "I'm here."

Uhura bit her lip and when she nodded, her hair brushed Scotty's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank against his body, grateful beyond measure for what she had. "I know," she replied.

"You are," Scotty breathed in wonder and tenderness, "the most thoughtful lass I've ever met, and I am a lucky man to have you."

Uhura shook her head, embarrassed by his words. Before she had chance to protest, Scotty spoke again and she turned to feel his breath against her lips.

"Now since you're here," he said quietly, "why not give us a kiss – it being so romantic and all?"

Uhura chuckled and slid the palm of her hand down Scotty's cheek, drawing him close until she could feel his lips brush against her open mouth and she could barely stand the wait. She tilted her face up to him, pressing closer than before and their lips collided. His kiss was a reminder of all the splendor they were accustomed to and the jeopardy that came with it, all that for which they had to be grateful. And most of all, a reminder that they had each other, safe and whole and right where they belonged.


End file.
